Star Crossed
by sublimerockerchick
Summary: It will be a three chapter set. All song fics. HD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously. The books are property of JK Rowling and the song is from Buffy.**

**Warning: This has some man love.**

_I died   
So many years ago  
But you can make me feel  
Like it isn't so  
And why you come to be with me  
I think I finally know   
mmm-mmm _

Draco often wondered if he had always been this empty. Before he had Harry, he had been dead. This new emptiness was different though. Harry had made him feel alive. Out of everyone the boy-who-lived could go to, he had come to him.

The war had been hard on both of them. Harry was constantly under supervision and pressure. Everyone expected miracles from the 17 year old. He was too young to make decisions about his life, but not too young to save the world. Draco had quickly realigned once his father had been thrown into prison. No amount of money had saved him from the kiss. Our from under the control of the vile man, Draco had come to realize a few things. The most important being that money couldn't always save you, but Harry Potter could.

Well, Harry Potter had saved him. The affair started for different reasons for both parties. But toward the end Draco wanted to be the man that Harry saw him to be. He wanted to hold true to all the whispered promises. Harry had awoken Draco's soul it felt like.

Draco understood all the reasons in the beginning for Harry to be with him. The "friends" with benefits, light on the friends part of the equation, relationship had been ideal. Who wouldn't want Draco's lean body? But as the vanity faded with his mask, he began to wonder. Sated conversations after bouts of lust made Draco realize just how deep the boy who lived was. Why would someone so deep want something so meaningless? And what's more, why with someone who was on more of a truce then friendship?

Draco realized that to him, the nights cloaked in secrecy were more then just rendezvous. The trysts were becoming a secret relationship. He was in love with Harry Potter, not the boy-who-lived, just Harry. It wasn't until he spoke more with Harry on the matter did he realize this was one sided.

Two weeks ago

_That was mind blowing, where did he learn that new move with his tongue? God he looks so adorable in my arms after sex._

"Harry, what are your plans? You know after this thing with Voldemort and the war? What next?

"I think I would like to see the world a bit? You know? I have read about so many places from my birthday gifts from Mione. I want to find myself, you know, get to know Harry separate from the-boy-who-lived."

"Harry, you already are separate from that, surely you know you are more then just the boy who bloody lived?"

"I think occasionally you are the only one that sees that."

"Well of course I'm the one that loves you." As soon as the words were out, draco regretted them. The look of fear and confusion in those emerald eyes was enough. He hadn't meant to say them. He didn't think Harry wasn't ready to hear them and judging the panic on the savior's face, he was right.

"Draco, its sweet of you to say that. But this, us, its really a great stress reliever and all but love? C'mon we are teenagers what do we know of love? I can't bloody well come out to the world, get real a gay savior? "

"A stress reliever?!"

"Draco don't be like that.." Draco was aware Harry was speaking but it seemed rather inconsequential. He was stills tuck on stress reliever. _That's all I bloody am to him? A nice shag before he kills Voldemort and settles down to a nice house and the kids? Well bloody fucking hell. Did he plan to keeps us in the closet forever? Was he ever going to tell anyone?_

"I can't..with..you..bugger."

Draco was horrified, not only with his sudden inability to form a sentence, as training in the pureblood way of life taught him better, but in the complete trash coming out of Harry's mouth. So he mumbled a fuck you and walked out of the door.

end  
_You're scared  
Ashamed of what you feel  
And you can't tell the ones you love  
You know they couldn't deal  
Whisper in a dead man's ear  
It doesn't make it real  
That's great_  
Two weeks of thinking about the situation had brought him no resolution. He still hadn't quite realized what he had done wrong. How could he, Draco Malfoy, the master of manipulation. The snake in the Lion's den. The king of every metaphor to show depth have been wrong? How had he misread the situation.

Then it dawned on him. He hadn't been wrong to see the situation as he did. It wasn't his imagination, Harry did care fore him, maybe even love him. But as the boy-who-lived he couldn't handle that. Harry Potter couldn't handle being gay, let alone admit he wanted Draco.

So, he kept Draco a secret. A place of peace in his chaotic life. With Draco he could be who he always wanted to be, he was free. But Draco also realized that Harry could never stand to disappoint people enough to be his real self.

_Heaven fucking forbid they realize he is human. Even Granger and the Weasel, _Through the course of the affair Draco realized how touchy Harry was about the term mud blood, so in an effort to promote getting laid, Draco dropped it. But nothing, not even sex could make Draco let go of the term Weasel, although now it was a bit affectionate, the boys had spent a lot of time together in war planning) _his supposed best friends had such high expectations. They probably wouldn't except no matter what choices he made if they even looked like the tern deviant might apply. So he came to me, the boy with so much to loose if the light side threw him out. Its not as though anyone would believe me. Harry had nothing to loose in coming to me. At the end of this he was going to walk away and pretend I never existed. I was always dead to him, even after he revived me._

_That's great._

_But I don't wanna play  
'Cause being with you touches me  
More than I can say  
And since I'm only dead to you  
I'm saying stay away and  
Let me rest in peace  
_

Draco choked on the fire whiskey he had been nursing. _I was played, Merlin, I am a fool. To think the great Harry Potter could ever love me? The lowly son of a Death Eater? Really though Death eater? I would think with having father in the organization for a time they would have some style. But no, they stuck with ugly names. No wonder they were losing, who wants to eat death? No one, that's who? And what a horrible recruitment idea; lets see young Johnny you can either be a warrior for the light, a member of the prestigious Order of the Phoenix, a destroyer of darkness, a savior to the broken, a defender of truth and justice, or you can be one who dines on death. Really how morbid would you have to be to even think the idea appealing. Really as any pureblood should know a name means everything, so a poor name basically means poor numbers. Well Voldemort was defiantly feeling the pain of choosing badly now. _

The thought of the name brought him back to thoughts of Harry. What was he going to do. He couldn't continue to hide out at Snape's home. Although Draco did enjoy his new task. After requesting a move from Battle Strategy to a less Potter filled area of Potions, Draco was enjoying the work. Having always been talented at brewing, he found the work to be calming and interesting. He was currently brewing a batch of healing potions and a pepper-up for the infirmary.

Sev hadn't seem to mind the extra set of hands. Draco was defiantly considering staying here, at least until he was over Harry. He figured the easiest way to let go of his feelings was to put some space between him and the object of his affection.

_Even if I am a former death eater's son, I deserve more. Now that I know I do still have a feelings left from Father's harsh regime, I need more then an affair swept under the rug. I can't just go back to him, not even if he wants me. I just need some time and I'll be over this. Maybe once this war is over I'll get the peace I'm looking for._

Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it  
In a hole 6-foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my, sweet release  
So let me rest in peace 

By the next day Draco was angry. Angry at Harry, angry at Granger and Weasel, angry at Dumbledore, angry at everyone. He figured this was good. He took a box of things he kept from the "incident," as he now referred to the time spent with Harry. That's was all it was after all a very long incident and all Harry was to him was the now titled, "mistake." He went into the yard in the back of Sev's manor and dug a hole. He was proud of himself, he dug the hole with his own two hands, minus magic. He wanted to have calluses they proved what his heart was feeling. Dumping the box into the whole, he replaced the dirt.

Following the excursion outside, he walked back into the manor. Judging by the look from Sev he could tell he looked as dirty as he felt. With a quirk of an eyebrow from Sev he headed to the bathroom to shower. But not before shouting, "Burying Potter" as he exited the room.

The water beating down on him brought back the bath in the Prefect's bathroom, which of course lead him to what he had done, or correctly whom while there. Groaning he realized as his dick grew in response to the memories, Harry wasn't as buried as he wished.

No amount of stroking replaced the feel of his lover of the past year. His hands were a poor replacement for Harry's mouth, or hell even Harry's hands. They defiantly paled when compared to fucking Harry. Realizing this thought train wasn't helping Draco turned the shower cold. This was defiantly not satisfying. Why wouldn't memories like those just stay in the traitorous place they had been made?

_You know,  
You got a willing slave  
And You just love to play the thought  
That you might misbehave  
But Till you do,  
I'm telling you  
Stop visiting my grave  
Let me rest in peace  
_

Draco hadn't been back to Hogwarts in five months, it wasn't that he was scared. It was that he was busy, you know, war effort and all. The war effort had become his mantra. He figured if he could deal until after the war then he could go off and sort himself all out. Lucky for him he had been able to graduate via owl. It was lucky when you had a godfather in high teaching places. Dumbledore had been hesitant at first but after Sev reiterated several times his need for help with potions, "After all Albus, its for the War effort."

Graduation was something that couldn't be done via owl. It unfortunately required his presence, so here he was back in the dorms. The graduation robes resembled muggle grad robes in a fashion. Draco just wanted this day to be over. He wanted to be over with the fakes smiles, battle of the handshakes, (you know, where males try to adjust the grip to appear strong but not aggressive. To let the other male know that, while they may not want to kick their ass they certainly are capable) and long drawn out speeches about moving on and the next step. Joy, rapture and dare he say it, but just a smidge of enchantment.

Draco stiffened, the air in his room had changed. He could feel someone else. He hoped he was wrong, he didn't need this. Rather he did need this, but he knew it would only end in tears. Feeling himself being pressed into the cold stone he had a feeling his past had just come back to bight him in his ass.

"Harry, now isn't the time. Really you wrinkled my robes." Right now Draco was thanking every painful teaching session with his father to perfect the Malfoy Mask. Every time he had been under painful curses and still forced to have a calm voice. It took everything in his training to sound that calm.

"So you do still remember me. I wondered. Five months of silence will do that though. I mean what does one think when their lover gets up after a bout of wonderful sex, spouts something about love and runs before its discussed and then leaves the school before you have a chance to think things through."

"Harry it wasn't like that?"

"It wasn't you didn't fuck me, say you love me, and then run."

"Well, no I did pack things first and I didn't run. I merely went where I was needed."

"You were right where you were needed, beneath me." The last sentence was whispered over his ear, following it was a lick to his ear lobe. Harry made his way from ear lobe to neck, biting, sucking and licking. Draco moaned, Harry smirked.

"It seems…(bite)…that you do…(bite and suck)…remember me and…. (kiss)…respond just as well."

"Harry, please stop. Harry!" Draco was grasping at straws. He needed out of here. Out of this. " Harry we have to be on stage in minutes, I promise we can talk after."

"Promise me? I don't want you to just slink off. I want to do more then talk. I missed you."

Draco breathed in a long breath and let out a sigh of relief. Harry kissed him once more with passion. Draco couldn't help but relax into it. Harry still made him feel alive. Maybe things would be different? Maybe his absence had changed him?

"Yes, Harry I promise."

Graduation was horrible boring. Being painfully hard probably didn't help matters. By the time he got to the reception, suicide was becoming a thought. In fact when Harry approached Draco at the bar, Draco was currently wondering if a spork could kill you. He doubted it, plus where would one get a spork in a castle?

"I believe Mister Malfoy, that you have a promise to keep."

"It would seem so Mr. Potter." Draco playfully licked Harry's ear. It felt good to be flirting again. The instant stiffening of his former lover did not feel so good.

"Draco! Honestly we are in public. What would they think if I was being manhandled by you?"

"Are you kidding?"

"No, lets take this somewhere more private." His tone dropped dramatically," You can manhandle me all you want in you room."

Draco was torn, he was hurt be Harry's obvious embarrassment of affection. But he also knew some people never liked it, regardless of orientation. Harry was after all painfully shy about some things.

"Sure. Let me say goodbye to Sev, I'll meet you in the hall."

"Great."

Harry headed out the door and Draco headed over to Sev. After a few stilted goodbyes and a sincere congrats from his godfather, Draco walked into the hall. He was greeted by the sight of the Weaselette feeling up on Harry. Draco decided if they hadn't seen him thus far, stealth would give him the answers he needed.

"Harry, why can't we? You love me and I love you." _Ha, you think wrong Weaselette. Harry doesn't even swing the bat , he prefers to deal in jock straps. _Draco was obviously very shocked by what next came out of the golden boy's mouth.

"I know Gin, but with the war I can't have any attachments. What would I do if I lost you? I couldn't focus on Voldemort if I had your smile to think about. You make me forget that evil even exists. I promise after the war, we can give this a try."

Draco was pretty sure this is what getting your heart ripped out, having it eaten, thrown back up, fed to tiny animals that ripped it into smaller edible bites and coming out the other end felt like. He barely registered Harry giving the Weaslette a kiss and her return to the hall. In fact had she not seen Draco and felt the need to comment he wouldn't have noticed at all.

"Merlin Malfoy, is your life so pathetic with out your father to arrange a whore for you that you have to watch those who can actually feel?"

"Depends can your parents afford to give you enough of an education to spell pathetic, the word your looking for is voyeur by the way. But I guess if they did afford pathetic, then advanced was well beyond them."

"Gods get a life. You're lucky Harry won't let Ron kick your ass."

Draco snorted. He may not be in much of a mood right now, but even in his weakened state he new he could kick Ron's ass. Harry seemed to sense the on coming fight and finally decided to join the conversation.

"Ginny, Malfoy cool it. Its graduation after all. Can't we be civil." Draco lost it. _Civil?!_

_I know I should go  
But I follow you like a man possessed  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed  
If my heart could beat, it would break my chest  
but I can see you're unimpressed  
So leave me be and_

"Civil Harry? You want me to be civil. You attack me in my rooms, whine about how I haven't fucked you fro months. Then you beg me to meet you later so I can help you get your bloody jollies off. You make me think you love me, then you approach me after the ceremony to go fuck. I walk in to you and her snogging and how saying how much you love HER! And you expect me to be civil? Are you bloody stupid?"

Draco had forgotten about Ginny. All he was concentrated on was Harry. The boy who wouldn't bloody die and the look of shock on his face. After the outburst he was brought back to reality by Ginny's horrified yelp.

"Harry tell me he is hallucinating. You are not gay and certainly not gay with him."

"Oh I assure you. He is most certainly gay and has most certainly been with me."

"Harry, tell me it isn't that you're not…"

Harry seemed to have found his voice, "Ginny we haven't for a while it was an experiment and its you I want for after the war. Its really not that…"

Harry never got to finish his sentence Ginny ran away, tears following her and Draco walked out the door. Once he got home, Draco realized if he never saw Potter again it might be too soon.

_Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it  
Im a hole 6-foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my sweet release  
Let me rest in peace  
Why won't you  
Let me rest in peace?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Michel how's life are you ok**_

_**I wonder if you ever think of me**_

_**It's been 7 years since that kiss**_

_**I can't help but reminisce**_

_**Hey Michel do you remember**_

Draco stopped in his tracks. The sight before him was made his mind spin. _Harry? What was Harry doing here? And why was he buying formal robes? _His question would soon be answered as the other boy saw him.

"Hey Draco, how are you? Its been what, five maybe six years?"

"Five years and seven months since I saw you last. So, what have you done since then?"

"Well, you know. I killed a dark lord, played a bit of Quidditch and now I'm getting married. Hence the robe shopping."

_MARRIED? Does the universe hate me? He gets all the glory for defeating the Dark Lord. Never mind he threw a potion that I made on him. Then he gets a bloody brilliant career in Quidditch and now he gets married? What do I get? Well, I do have Draven and a good career in potions. I do hate being sweaty. Well I guess other then the whole war thing, I've got nothing to hate him for. Well, beside ripping my heart out, twice. I can't believe its been 7 years since that kiss. _

"Wow, that's great Harry. I am glad to see some one tamed that wild heart. Who is the lucky girl?"

Harry looked uncomfortable. Like anywhere was better then here, talking to Draco. But the robes had to be finished and Draco was here, standing in front of him. Waiting patiently for an answer.

"Ginny, I'm marrying Ginny."

Draco laughed. He couldn't help it. Truly if everyone knew the information he did, they would laugh as well.

Flashback

The sex had been great and now his lover was laying in his arms. A question was forming in the back of his mind, had been for a while. Draco felt compelled to let it out.

"Harry, not that I'm complaining but why me? Why not Ginny? Surely she would be a more prudent choice."

"I don't bloody love her, or even want her. There are times when Ron talks of us being together and I think the only think that will wash away the bile in my mouth is a long hard glass of fire whiskey. I am not be completely gay. But I do know I would rather have my balls ripped off then fuck that."

End Flashback

"What? What is so bloody funny about me marrying Ginny. She is a lovely woman? Is it about money 'cause you know very well I have it? Really I would think you would grow up more!"

This is only caused Draco to laugh a bit harder. But reigning in the joy a bit, he managed to get out a thought.

"So, I see that in the course of time you have lost your balls?"

With that the blond walked away. Remembering some of the good times. Before it had all gone to bloody hell. Draco left Harry standing in the middle of the shop, mouth hanging open. Trying to find the line between love and hate.

We walked the street to the beat

Hand in hand you and me

Smiling faces so in love

Hoping that they all could see

That we belonged together you and me against the world

But we found out the hard way cause it wasn't meant to be

Harry couldn't believe the nerve of Draco. Just who the hell did he think he was? He couldn't just go around laughing at a person's marriage. But still it was oddly refreshing. Draco was still the only one who held him to his word. Harry was a shocked Draco remembered at all. Slightly happy as well to see that the news had, even if it was for a moment, bothered the other man.

It had been a long road trying to forget the blond. It was only after Harry had lost it all in the Great Hall did he realize what he had lost. That Draco was more then a dirty secret. He was a lover and a confident Draco was someone who always listened to him, never judged him and always wanted him. It had been Draco would made him see that he was more the just the golden boy. It had even been Draco's potion that had given Harry the freedom he sought.

After Draco left Harry had fallen apart. He had confessed the truth to Ron, Mione and Ginny. They had not rejected him as he thought they would. It was only after his love had closed the door did he realize he could have left the closet long before. But if he had done it earlier it would have been Draco's hand he was holding has he told everyone.

Harry had tried to find Draco, to tell him that he did love him. But his owl's were always returned. Snape had run interference. Snape told Harry in a very firm voice that he had done enough and if he really loved Draco has he claimed he would leave him be. So after months of trying he gave up.

Now after seeing the blond boy again he wondered if he had made another critical mistake. It didn't matter though. Ginny had put his life back together for him. She had been a constant shoulder to lean on. It would seem as though she loved him no matter what. Deep down Harry knew that she still didn't know him, not like Draco. How could she?

Everyone saw Harry as a hero. Deep down Harry knew he wasn't a hero. Harry was a warrior. Heroes were people that everyone looked up to, they were pure and they were hard outside and soft inside. Heroes defended life and love, they believed everyone was naturally good, they led with their hearts and always followed the right path.

Warriors are different. Warriors don't believe in love, not in the traditional sense. Warriors see the dark and see that it is just as destructive as the light. Warriors realize that most love isn't pure, its selfish and cruel, its lust and need. Most love is passion and love is hurt. Most love is many things and just as dark as hate. Most love can be a weakness and love can a be a cure. Warriors are those that have looked into the dark and chosen the light. Warriors are those who have looked into the light and chose the dark. Warriors didn't love because who could love them?

Draco had loved the warrior in Harry. Truly loved him. It wasn't passion, though they had that. It was beyond want and need. It was deep and developed more then at 17 should be allowed. Draco knew the dark in Harry and loved it just as much as the light. Draco didn't want to keep him safe, he wanted to fight with him. Draco saw Harry as an equal, not just a protector or a charge. How was he suppose to have anything left after knowing he had that?

Now it's you and her I see

You were my first and worst love

And so it only could go wrong

But ain't that just the way you learn

Hey Michel I just wanted to let you know

That someone else has stolen my heart

And now another girl has caught your eye

That doesn't mean I don't think of you

I am just hoping she'll treat you right

Draco smiled at himself. It felt good to see Harry. Even if the news hadn't been wonderful it was good to see him. Harry deserved to be happy. Draco was, at least he was most of the time.

"Hey Dray, how was work?"

"Good Draz. How was yours?"

"Interesting , you know Ministry stuff."  
"No, I don't actually, I didn't want to know. Hence the turning down of several jobs handed to me."

"Prat."

"You know you love it."

"Ponce. Listen babe, I need a favor."

"Anything, you know that. How could I deny you anything when you get the kicked puppy face."

"Dray I do not have a puppy face!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"ARG. We are getting off topic, there is this function and I need a date. Everyone in the Ministry was invited and it would be rude to not go and you are always telling me how I'm not social. So when I was asked I said yes, so really its your fault , so you should come with me."

"Breathe. Of course I'll come love, anything, you know that. So what is it?"

" A wedding."

"Oh must be the season, I just ran into a friend who was getting married."

"A maybe it was one in the same, didn't you say you went to school with Harry."

The sound of a plate breaking as it crashed into the floor was all the was heard. Draco turned heel to go into the kitchen to fetch a new one, as well as some new carrots that had been sitting on the plate, Draven looked at him in a loss of confusion.

"Dray? You told me you and Harry had gotten over the petty stuff in sixth year. What's wrong?"

"Nothing love. Everything is fine. I was just surprised is all. Harry as in Potter?

Yes, as in the boy-who-lived."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Oh well, then yes it was the same as the friend I ran into at the shop. Looks like it will only be one wedding this season."

"You sure you still want to come."

"I already said I would. A Malfoy never goes back on their word."

"Good cause Harry would be really disappointed if I didn't go. He said he was really looking forward to meeting my Dray. "

"Do you always call me that in front of him?"

"Of course love. You are my Dray. You are the world's Draco."

_Once upon a time I was only one person's Draco._

The Wedding

Harry was nervous. It was suddenly a wonderfully good thing they had decided to hold a party pre-wedding. It had started out as a good way for everyone to reconnect since most hadn't seen each other after the war, plus it gave everyone time to get there. Harry was weaving his way through the crowd. Everyone wanted to shake his hand, offer a bit of advice and wish him luck.

Seeing a familiar face, he smiled and walked over. Harry liked Draven; nice guy, would a be a great Auror. He was also gay and something about being with family made him happy. Even if he never came out, Harry liked to know there would be people by him should he choose to.

"Harry, congrats man and good luck."

"Hello Draven. Where is the infamous Dray?" As the words came out Harry paled. Draco was coming up behind Draven. What the hell was he doing here? He wasn't even on the list. As the thought registered he heard Draven's voice.

"Harry, I know you already know each other but please meet my Dray."

Harry looked at Draco. He looked amazing in his formal robes. A brief moment of lust washed over him. Harry would defiantly be following that fantasy later as he fucked his bride. The though of sex with Ginny sobered him up and he found his voice.

"Draco, good to see you. I never connected Dray with Draco."

"I assumed as much. By the way congratulations on the marriage Harry. I know that you two deserve each other."

The glint in Draco's eye told Harry that time hadn't erased Draco's dislike of the Weasley clan. Which meant time hadn't taken the edge off his anger toward him. Harry couldn't help but feel jealous as Draven slipped his hand into Draco's. The couple's obvious comfort level made Harry wonder just how long they had been together.

"So, Draco, how long have and Draven been seeing each other?"

"What is it love? Five years now?"

"Yeah, I met Draco right out of a horrible relationship. Some git who didn't realize what he had. Well, his loss was my gain." The look of complete love radiated of Draven. Harry's eyes were filled with pain for a moment. What brought some relief was the look in Draco's. There was love but it wasn't when he looked at Draven. The love was hidden, behind the hurt and betrayal. But the look with so many conflicting emotions was held solely for Harry.

"Draven could I borrow your boyfriend?

"Sure Harry. Dray, I'll see you later?" At Draco's nod, Draven turned away and Draco was dragged into the coat room.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing? I am not the one dragging people into coat rooms."

"I wanted a moment alone with you Draco. How could you stay with him? I like Draven and he doesn't deserve this. If you don't love him let him go!"

"You are one to talk, Harry. You can't mean to tell me that you love Ginny!"

"I do."

At this Draco grabbed a fist of Harry's tux and pulled him close. The kiss started in anger and slowly filled with a more urgent passion. Years of emptiness and sorrow fused with never ending want filled the kiss, spurred it on. Harry moaned and brought his fingers to Draco's hair and pushed them roughly through. Draco pulled away. Less then an inch separated their lips as he whispered, "That says you don't."

Do you remember

How we walked the street to the beat

Hand in hand you and me

Smiling faces so in love

Hoping they all could see

That we belonged together you and me against the world

But we found out the hard way cause it wasn't meant to be

Now it is you and her I see

It was just a silly dream


	3. Chapter 3

Baby's black balloon makes her fly  
I almost fell into that hole in your life  
And you're not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
'Cause you were the same as me  
But on your knees

"oh Merlin, Draco."

"You can lie to everyone in there but not to me."

Harry was lost in Draco's touch. He pushed the blonde to the wall and started to unbutton his robes, kissing the pale skin as it slowly came into view.

"Merlin's beard I missed you." He muttered the words across Draco's nipples. Giving a final lick before he dropped to his knees. He slowly freed Draco's cock and licked it teasingly. Draco thrust his hips forward, forcing his cock fully into Harry's mouth. Draco looked down to see Harry stroking himself and exploded in his throat. He roughly pulled at the ebony hair, forcing the other male up.

"Allow me love." Draco reached down and finished him off. Bringing his fingers to his lips, he licked off the cum. Harry moaned at the sight and wondered if he had the engery for round two.

After muttering a few quick cleaning spells and readjusting their robes; Draco turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going? Out to tell your darling boyfriend that you just jacked off the groom?"

"No, didn't do too much good last time; I can't se it going any better this time around. I am going out there to smirk, hold Draven's hand and watch the golden boy get married."

"Draco, don't…"

"Don't what, Harry? You chose this."

"Draco, I love you. I always have." Harry was tugging at his ebony hair; looking hopefully into Draco's molten silver eyes.

"Too little, too late. I have Draven, you have Ginny; granted I got the better end of the deal."

"You don't love him. I know you don't; just as much as I can't give my heart away, either can you. Your heart beats in my chest, it's what keeps me alive."

"How sentimental, did that come straight from the drivel you will be feeding to your future bride in the vows?"

"Don't use the Malfoy mask with me, you promised me you wouldn't."

"Funny getting lectured about keeping promises from the groom to be in the coat closet. You know Harry, you spend a large amount of time in a closet."

"You don't deny you still love me."

" No, Harry, you don't get to do this. I'm happy, I have a great guy and Merlin Draz doesn't deserve this. He put up with so much, I owe him some loyalty."

"Aren't Slytherin's supposed to be all about self-preservation? I always thought loyalty was a Hufflpuff trait."

"Now who is using sarcasm?"

Harry shrugged slightly.

"Harry, we can't do this; not here, not now. I won't steal the groom away and leave my boyfriend stag at the social event of the season. IF you want me, it will be a long road. One that will not be starting here. I will not be the scape-goat for this; not for the public's belief or for your conscious. If you don't want to marry the Weaselette, then don't but do it for you. Do it, hell, do it for her; because everyone deserves more then a man willing to settle."

At this statement Harry looked at him pointedly ,"And Draven? Does he deserve to be left alone while you shag the groom? Does you precious Draz deserve to be in love with someone that can't love him?"

"Fuck you Harry Potter!"

Draco stormed from the coat room and walked into the bathroom. A silent war raged within him. Part of him was full pf righteous indignation, another was thrilled that Harry wanted him and a small portion politely pointed out that Harry had a point. Draven didn't deserve this. Draco knew he was missing the ceremony most likely. He also knew Draz would be wondering about him. Looking into his own reflection he wondered what to do next.

A thousand other boys could never reach you  
How could I have been the one?  
I saw the world spin beneath you  
And scatter like ice from the spoon  
That was your womb

Harry slumped down the wall. _How did these things happen to him?_ It would all have been so much easier if Draco didn't love him back. The warrior in him knew differently, he wouldn't settle for anything less then what he wanted. The warrior didn't want a nursemaid to wait at home for him; it wanted a warrior to stand beside him in battle. Out of all the bloody witches and wizards out there that wanted Draco fucking Malfoy, how had he, Harry bloody Potter, ended up holding his heart?

He knew why Draco was angry, in that brief year they had fallen hard. Even if Harry had been too much of a coward to realize it then. Harry remembered watching as Draco's world spun out of control. When the Ice Prince's father had ended up in prison he had relied on his Malfoy mask to keep him safe from all the whispers, stories and harsh words.

In one short year Harry had crushed the ice around Draco's heart. He had done what a good lover should, he slowly melted the walls surrounding the Slytherin's heart. However, he royally fucked up when he failed to keep it safe.

Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
Or are you someone's prayer

Harry had long since realized that his world had fallen with out Draco. Draco was more then a passing lover. He knew that even with the war, he could have dealt with loosing his lover. What he could not deal with was loosing the one person who had understood him. In those first few months after the blonde left, he had event hought he could replace him.

Now he knew better; Harry knew his world fell apart without Draco. He had self-destructed bringing the rest of the golden trio down with him. Oh how that fall from grace had been. He remembered coming out to Ron Mione and Ginny (again). While they had eventually forgiven him; the road to redemption had been long.

It came to light that while they were shocked he was gay, they were angry about the lies.

Flash Back

"Gay!"

"Yes, Ron, I'm gay."

"But what about Ginny?"

"Well, I thought it was a phase and after the war we could give things ago."

The red head did not seem to be grasping the situation and this conversation had gone in circles about seven times. Ginny was crying and Mione alternated between comforting her and glaring at him. Merlin he wanted Draco. The circle had to stop and he could see the word gay forming on Ron's lips.

" I just wanted to be bloody normal. I thought after the war I would settle down, have kids."

"Harry! How could you think that would be normal? We are you friends, we love you no matter your preference. What is unacceptable to us is you hurting Ginny, lying and then trying to hide what you are."

"Bloody right you can't hurt Ginny." Sounding a bit excited he added. "How do you know its not a phase."

"Ronald!"

"Merlin Mione, it's a question. Just wanted him to be sure."

"I'm in love."

"With who?"

"Draco."

"MALFOY? You cheated on my sister with Malfoy?"

The situation had gone down hill from there.

End Flash Back

Harry grimaced at the memory. He knew he couldn't go through with this wedding. Even if he thought it would make Ginny happy, he couldn't ruin her life. He knew it would hurt her now but it would be better now then latter. He had agreed to the wedding after years of being alone. He knew Ginny still wanted him and the three had never really accepted he was in fact gay. He kept them out of that part of his life. So when she accepted him arms open and no questions asked, he let her. At least then she was happy. He only hoped this news wouldn't rip her heart out, too much.

How had Draco become so cold? Harry never remembered the blonde being so heartless. Harry groaned as he realized how long his road was going to be. He knew that no matter what Draco may never be his again. After all his blonde angel now belonged to Draven. _Merlin work is going to suck. _

You know the lies they always told you  
And the love you never know  
What's the things they never showed you  
That swallow the light from the sun  
Inside your room, yeah

How had he ended up in a relationship so much like the one he had shared with Harry? How could be so cruel to some one? Even more so how could he be so cruel about it? Had is father warped his view of love that bad? True had never really seen love in action but he knew it existed. He did after all love, Harry. Yet, looking into his reflection, he saw nothing but lifeless eyes glare back. _Merlin he needed to speak to Draven. _

Exiting the bathroom, he entered the ballroom. He saw a set of ebony locks speaking to the bride, Ron and Granger; then dragging them into the coat room. _Well, its my turn by the looks of it. Bugger. _

"Hey Dray, I was looking for you."

"Draz, we need to leave."

"Dray the ceremony is gonna start soon. Are you okay? Can this wait till after?"

"No, we need to go. Now"

The look of concern emanating off the other man only made Draco feel worse. Knowing that no matter how shitty he was feeling it paled to what Harry was going though. Mustering his confidence he led them briskly to the apparation point. Once home he led his soon to be ex-boyfriend to the couch.

"Dray, babe, you're scaring me."

"Draven, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for scaring you," (Draven looked ready to protest but Draco held his up his hand. It was a silent command to allow him to continue.) "I'm sorry that I can't be more for you. A proper boyfriend. I know you want to fight me on this, comfort me even but I don't deserve it. I care for you greatly, but I'm not in love with you."

"Dray, how can you say that? How after all I've done for you, what we've been through? You just toss me aside? I worked so hard and now all I get is nothing?"

"Draven, you don't get nothing. You and I had a great five years. You walk away with some fun memories, good sex from what I hear. I mean I'm sorry I can't be more.."

"Shut the bloody hell up. You selfish fucking prat. Who else is there?"

"No one. This isn't about anyone but me."

"Shut up you bloody liar. Who else are you buying with my money?"

"Your money? All the fucking money we have is mine! You ruddy job at the ministry pays next to nothing. Why the hell is money even bloody involved?" A very cruel smirk crossed Draven's face. If Draco hadn't know better he would have thought his bloody father was back. But he also knew he had killed him when the idiot had tried to kill Harry.

"Why do you think I was with you? For you smile, your fucking charm? To hear you prattle on like a girl? _Oh no I loved some one and he didn't love me back. Let me bloody cry about it for a couple of years. _ Do you think any one gives a shit?"

Draco felt his mask slide back into place. In a low voice of a dragon warning before fire, "Get out."

"Aww, you did believe it all. How cute, now you get your big boy pants on. Fucking get real. I'll get out when we divide our stuff."

"I said get out, NOW!" A large blast of magic sent Draven into the wall. After a quick reevaluation, he apperated away. His tears flowed as he sank to the ground and the froze his heart on the way to the floor.

Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
Always someone

And there's no time left for losin'  
When you stand they fall

Draco wanted Harry. He knew it was irrational and probably stupid but it was what he wanted. He thought back to the last time things seemed right and Harry came to mind. He knew Harry was just as screwed up as him, botched wedding and all. Maybe this time they could save each other.

He heard a knock on the door and wondered briefly who it could be. He had refused all owls, closed the floo and even closed the wards. All he wanted to do was be alone. Knowing it was probably Sev, checking on him after one to many owls refused, he gathered up his energy and wandlessly opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw bright green ones looking back at him.

"Merlin Draco. What's going on?" He asked the question not really expecting an immediate response. Harry rushed over to his broken love and gathered him in his arms. Bringing Draco to the bedroom, laying down next to him; Harry held him as he heard all about Draven.

Comin' down the years turn over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I'll go on to bring you home and  
All because I'm  
All because I'm  
And I'll become  
What you became to me

"I will kill him. I took a dark lord on at twenty. An asshole who didn't even pass training is nothing."

"Please Harry, he isn't worth it. I just want to forget it all happened." Looking around Draco realized he couldn't say here, surrounded in the home they had created. It all only served to remind him of the cold hearted bastard.

"I just want to leave all this, the flat, everything he ever tainted with his touch."

"Come with me Draco. At least for a bit. Till you get your life back together. If you don't want to stay in England, lets go. Remember how we used to always talk about seeing the world? We can always still do that?

"So we could go see Venice, Paris, Seattle?"

"Seattle?"

"They are home to the world's tallest prick. As gay men it is our duty."

Harry chuckled at the of Draco. Some things would never change. Taking Draco's hand he decided that a tour of the world was just what they both needed.

6 months Later

"Dragon, this has been so much fun. I know you said you wanted to stay friends. But I was thinking, or really wondering is you still had that stance."

Draco looked into the same emerald eyes that never ceased to steal his breath away. The last six months had been great. Harry had shown him the world. He even kept his promise to not rush things and give Draco time. Draco had asked to be friends. And they were friends, Harry had been a rock to get over Draven. They had both laughed at the Weasley's (now including Hermione) reaction to him leaving Ginny at the alter. Turns out they expected it. Well, every one but Ron. Even Ron saw in the end that, Harry needed to be Happy too. Through these months Harry had built back up his fath and melted the walls all over.

Draco knew that Harry was it for him and know he knew that Harry felt the same. With a patent pending smirk, he grabbed Harry's hand and looked for the closest alley. Lucky for him Venice had plenty. Shoving Harry up against the wall, he quickly readjusted them to lover status.

"Not that I'm complaining but I'm gonna take fucking me against a wall as saying you are ready to date."


End file.
